NeXus
'''NeXus (ネクサス) is a group under the collective group DreamS and managed by H1GHFLY. They were formerly managed by @1. They were formed in 2011 and currently have 6 members. They also have 2 sub-units. Their DreamS group color is Teal.' Biography 2011 After the successful groups Polaris α and Vega β, Tsunku decided to make a new group out of the DreamS Kenshuusei group (specifically picked auditonees who failed the DreamS audition back in 2009). He chose 5 members out of the Kenshuusei -- Yamada Ayumu, Akimoto Miharu, Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi, and Fujiwara Kumiko. He chose the name NeXus because he wanted a group that could really "connect" the audience, thus the name. He started them off as an indie group, and since they were doing very well, they sold a few more indie singles and officially debuted on December 31 with "Change!!!". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Polaris α's Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujimoto Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called SINX. At the same time, it was also announced that Takahashi Rie, Suzuki Eri and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, SINX danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu , called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "HELLO", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "MoeDoki" debuted on February 20, with "Little Match Girl". They are still active. As of today, NeXus is preparing for their first Japanese album, named "Cagayake! Girls", to be released sometime early 2014. They also have a collaboration album with KuroShiro and Polaris α which was released March 20. On May 31, Icchan and Tsunku announced that sub-units Amefuri and MoeDoki will both release their first album entitled, "Haruichiban" and "Heart♥ Memory". "Haruichiban" is to be the title of Amefuri's first album, and is to have a classic, sad feeling to it, as the girl's first love was in spring, and with a broken heart, it was "The First storm of Spring". "Heart♥Memory" is to be MoeDoki's first album, and will have a more upbeat, cute feeling to it. They are to be released next month. On October 30, it was announced by Icchan that NeXus and Polaris Alpha were to have another collaboration album released, called "The Wonderful Illusions of Wonderland". It will feature 2nd Generation Polaris Alpha member Nagase Mirei. It will be released on April 1, 2014. On December 31, they released their 12th single, "Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue", which marks the 3rd anniversary for NeXus. 2014 On January 29, they will release another collaboration single with Polaris α, covering the latest Morning Musume single, Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/What is LOVE?. On March 1, at the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14, NeXus announced that they will release their 14th single, "Houkago Catharsis/Toshiue Koimoyo wo" on June 17. They showed a preview of Houkago Catharsis at the concert to celebrate the 1st day of March, as a special performance. Current Members: *Yamada Ayumu (山田歩; '''Red') (Leader, Lead Vocalist) *Akimoto Miharu (秋元三春; Blue) (Sub-Leader, Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer) *Sugiura Asuka (杉浦明日香; Honey) (Visual, Main Vocalist, Main Dancer) *Fujimoto Emi (藤本恵美; Lavender) (Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer) *Fujiwara Kumiko (藤原久美子; Pink) (Lead Rapper, Main Vocalist) Singles Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 I my me mine/Kataomoi Factory Lhttps://app.box.com/shared/navloxxkaprxn77mt03y Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai/Mugendai Shoujo A https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/tg7pvcwfllu0goq9h8s8 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Chekera/C.P.U?! Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/zaakk7uwlplyps6g1rvh Lyrics #2013.08.23 Shekimeki/Kamisama Yayaya https://app.box.com/shared/y0a2plrpveufro7w43z1 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/ugjkd5cd02iw9bb3kkoq Lyrics #2013.10.15 Enter Enter Mission/Cheeky Parade https://app.box.com/shared/sk3zr6xxeswsxvs2nrf0 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/a6qx3exxacq43zd0mrln Lyrics #2013.12.31 Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue https://app.box.com//shared/qbqqgh335pb9axh6nsm3 LL #2014.02.14 Switch!/Ai ga Bakadesu! #2014.06.17 Sakura Horizon/Together https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wFWXZq3FQ8 preview #2014.09.02 Break out #2015.07.02 No Girls No Fun/M.O.N.ST@R #2016.09.18 Hands Up!/Speed Up! https://app.box.com/s/bme5u9iap9626pppgz8ubn36ftchspvp LyricsLyrics Amefuri #2013.01.17 HELLO! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbhEZy_jT-g Song #2013.02.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song #2013.03.05 Nanairo Botan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl0CGnyLYEM Song #2013.04.03 Brand New Day! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XALtRLmPVo Song & Performance https://www.box.com/s/3wsi04kdl8j5zoqscs7q Lyrics #2013.05.10 Overmaster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b93TIbWS98M Song #2013.07.14 I Want http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hVyY53J7lk Song #2013.10.30 Kyun! Vampire Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_O_C_c376w Song #2014.01.20 Meisou Mind/relations MoeDoki #2013.02.20 Little Match Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaIU-z9jQiA Song #2013.04.06 Ringo Ribbon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCnpE3n4xCk Song #2013.06.06 Ai Like Hamburger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrNxmjqLhPw Song #2013.07.17 I'm So Free! (Ft. Akimoto Miharu) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYLZp7-m24 Song #2013.08.12 motto☆Hade ni ne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vLtHwfl7k4 Song #2014.05.30Koi no Double Punch SINX #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep #2014.03.05 Growl/Beatles Collaboration Singles #2013.03.20 Brain Kakumei http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=vj6OM906Mhs Songhttps://www.box.com/s/q7sndre1ek1vy3120zym Lyrics #2013.03.20 Help Me! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE7HQ3uivcE Songhttps://www.box.com/s/6m0185n4ausce6y7ir28 Lyrics #2013.09.30 Verishuvi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOHl7E3pDnw Songhttps://app.box.com/shared/juubrwa4wfw3wkyce14f Lyrics #2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeNG5_hK9Yw&feature=youtu.be SongLyrics #2014.06.27 Password is 0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4imtkFLG5Rs preview Collaboration Albums #2013.12.25 Christmas Surprise! #2014.04.01 The Wonderful Illusions of Wonderland Concerts *NeXus Spring Concert Tour 2013 ~Sakura Hana~ *NeXus Summer Concert Tour 2013 ~Hanabi Matsuri~ *Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14 Trivia *They are the 3rd group to debut under DreamS. *They are all solely made from DreamS Kenshuusei. *They are all born in 1998. *They are close with Polaris α, despite also being their rivals. *Dream is to perform at Budokan and Kohaku. *Known for their very cute and energetic songs. *They were formerly under @1. *They are currently under H1GHFLY. *Are known for their upbeat, inspiring music. They are beginning to sing more mature songs (as their voices are getting more mature), but keep their upbeat style. *They are the first group to be made from DreamS Kenshuusei. *They help out with the Dreaming Egg Lessons. *Known for their intense dance choreography and formations. *At the DreamS annual sports festivals, they are known to be the most athletic team, and are also known as the "queens of sport". So far, they have been the top team in all the sports festivals. *They are known to be the most athletic group in DreamS. External Links *NeXus Blog Category:NeXus Category:DreamS Category:Vega β Category:Polaris α Category:Μ's Category:Amefuri Category:2011 Debuts Category:MoeDoki Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Teal Group Color Category:H1GHFLY